Itchy and Scratchy the Movie (how it should've went)
by cartoonman39
Summary: This is a re-telling of The Simpsons 4th season episode. I just felt like Bart was being treated like crap by Homer in that episode. This is what might have happened if Lisa, Marge and Homer forbidden Bart to see The Itchy and Scratchy Movie at the Aztec Theater.
Movie Commercial Announcer: "Now at movie theaters everywhere: The _Itchy and Scratchy Movie_."

Bart: "Whoa, super thrilling!"

 _ **Movie Commercial Announcer: "If you want suspense,"**_

 _ **[Scratchy Screaming Loudly]**_

 _ **Movie Commercial Announcer: "Romance,"**_

 _ **Scratchy: "Mmm!"**_

 _ **Movie Commercial Announcer: "you'll find all of it in The Itchy and Scratchy Movie, coming to a movie theater near you."**_

Bart: "I gotta go tell Mom and Dad about this."

Lisa: "Uh, Bart? I'm not sure if it's such a good idea."

Bart goes right into the kitchen to tell Marge and Homer about his Friday evening with Milhouse, Ralph, Martin, Rod and Todd.

Bart: "Mom, Dad, here's the list of things I'm gonna do this evening with Milhouse, Ralph, Martin, Rod and Todd."

Homer: "Oh good, let's hear it."

Bart: "Well, there's dinner at Krusty Burger at 1st, and don't forget this year's cartoon violent comedy movie: _The Itchy and Scratchy Movie_."

Marge: " _The Itchy and Scratchy Movie_?! oh, Bart, you won't be seeing that movie this evening, I know those Itchy and Scratchy characters.

Flashback to the season 2 episode: _Itchy and Scratchy and Marge_

 _ **Marge: You won't be watching these cartoons any more. Ever.**_

 _ **Lisa: But Mom, if you take our cartoons away, we'll grow up without a sense of humor and be robots.**_

 _ **Bart: Really? What kind of robots?**_

End flashback sequences….

Marge: "We haven't looked at any _Itchy and Scratchy_ cartoon episodes or movies ever since."

Homer: "Yeah right, and besides, that movie is rated PG 13 for parents strongly cautioned."

Marge: "And that means young kids can't see it without a parent or a guardian for some reason."

Bart: "But, Mom, Dad, everybody who matters in Springfield is gonna be seeing that movie, what am I supposed to do around here?"

Later, while driving around on their way to the Aztec Theater.

Marge: "What's a 9 letter word for non PG 13 fun and excitement? crossword."

Homer: "Now, Bart, we know that you know that we forbid you from seeing that movie, and we also know that you know that we can trust you."

Bart and Lisa walk right outta the car and right to the Aztec Theater.

Sherri: "There's nothing you can do about it, Bart."

Terri: "Parents forbidding something is very important."

They all go right over to Jeremy, who's working in the ticket booth.

Jeremy: "Welcome to the Aztec Theater, what'll it be?"

Bart suddenly gets a sneaky look in his eyes.

Bart: "7 tickets for _The Itchy and Scratchy Movie_ , please."

Jeremy: "Okay, here you go, enjoy the movie."

Milhouse: "Okay, thanks a bunch."

They all go inside the Aztec Theater and begin watching The Itchy and Scratchy Movie on the big screen.

 _ **Chipmunk Like Voices:**_ _**They fight and bite, they fight and bite and bite, fight, fight, fight, bite, bite, bite, The Itchy and Scratchy Movie**_ ….

Bart begins doing his crossword puzzles in his crossword puzzle books.

 _ **Itchy ties Scratchy tightly on a railroad track.**_

 _ **Railroad Train Conductor: "Get out, (Itchy jumps in again) get out!"**_

 _ **Itchy runs to an engineering school.**_

 _ **All Graduates: "Yay!"**_

 _ **Itchy enters a Union Pacific, swipes the ENGINEER WANTED sign, and walks out in railroad train overalls.**_

 _ **Itchy jumps right into the railroad train caboose and toots the horn.**_

 _ **Scratchy is almost released from the ropes, but suddenly-**_

 _ **Scratchy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_

 _ **Scratchy is now run over by the railroad train.**_

Bart and other young kids (except for Lisa, who's watching Happy Little Elves: The Motion Picture with Janie, Sherri and Terri): [Laughing Uncontrollably]

Bart: "Man, that was the best Itchy and Scratchy movie I've ever seen in my entire life."

Milhouse: "So have I."

Bart and the other Springfield residents walk right outta the Aztec Theater.

Bart: "Well, at least I got my crossword puzzles finished, but I finally found out that this _Itchy and Scratchy_ movie had a railroad train theme in it, (he steps right off the sidewalk) hey, here come Itchy and (he sees a very angry and fed up looking Lisa, Maggie, Marge and Homer standing by) Scratchy?"

Homer: "Here come Itchy and Scratchy? why that's just-"

Marge: "Bartholomew Jojo Simpson, did you just walk outta that Itchy and Scratchy Movie we've strictly forbidden you from seeing?"

Bart: "Uh, it wasn't my entire fault?"

Later, back home at the Simpson family's house….

Bart: "Mom, Dad, Lisa, Maggie, it's just not fair, everybody from school saw that Itchy and Scratchy movie, I just felt like joining the entire gang."

Homer: "Bart, we're very disappointed with you when you fibbed in front of your mother and sisters, and you pushed it way too far with sneaking into that _Itchy and Scratchy_ movie we've never wanted you to see."

Marge: "And for that, you're grounded for 5 days."

Homer: "And the sleepover movie and pizza party you were supposed to go to at the Van Houten's house this weekend, forget about it."

Bart: "What?! you can't do that to me!"

Maggie: (removing her red pacifier from her mouth) "Too bad."

Lisa: "Mom and Dad are right, Bart, what you did wasn't a good idea."

Abe and Rita walk right over to the entire Simpson family in the living room.

Abe: "Hey, what's going on around here?"

Homer: "Oh, Dad, I'm terribly sorry about Bart's behavior, but what he did was absolutely unacceptable."

Abe: "Oh it's not your entire fault, Homer, I'm pretty sure it was just a big mistake."

Bart: "Am I still allowed to go to school?"

Marge: "Yes, Bart, you still need to go to school."

Meanwhile at Springfield Elementary School, in Carol Berrera's classroom…

Milhouse: "Hey, Bart, I've heard about what happened, are you still allowed to play video games or watch television?"

Bart: "I can't, Milhouse, I got busted, I'm not allowed to play video games or watch television."

Milhouse: "Well, next time these things happen, how 'bout we go play Frisbee in the park instead of watching a PG 13 movie at the Aztec Theater?"

Bart: "Okay, Milhouse, good idea."

Bart finally agrees that he'll never watch another PG 13 movie for the rest of his entire life.


End file.
